


I can't have you

by Mode95



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Jude is oblivious, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Build, Zero is crushing hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-10-01 21:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10201514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mode95/pseuds/Mode95
Summary: Read tags





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't updated in a while so I figured that I should post something. Anyway, I had written this chapter after the summer special but I completely forgot to continue it.
> 
> Feed back is appreciated

Zero and Jude have been best friends since high school. Unlike most of people They haven't started out as friends in the beginning, 

Jude was this shy new kid that Zero and his gang loved to pick on and make fun off, especially since he came from a rich family. and we know everyone loves to bully those kind of students. But in Jude's case it wasn't because his family was wealthy, or of his nerd love to study look, it was because of his family name, Kinkade. And everyone hated the Kinkades.

On one particular cold night, which Zero still remembers clearly to this day, the night that he fell in love with Jude, even though he didn't realize it at first, but he felt each time their eyes met something similar to nervousness and excitement. Not hate or a need to mock like he used to before. but rather a need to be friends with him and get to know him more.

 

Zero was in a huge debt with some bad people, he was 18, yes he failed a couple of years but he was taking care of his younger sister and he couldn't count on his deadbeat mother. In fact, why he got in debt with the wrong people was to get a good lawyer so he could get emancipated and get full custody of his baby sister.

 

"...need a few more days and I'll have the money. I swear" Jude heard a familiar voice arguing, curiosity took the best of him and he stopped to check. It was Zero, he knew he recognized the voice, he wanted to leave since he didn't really like the guy but seeing as he was out numbered made him stay, there were 3 guys cornering him and from the looks of it they weren't discussing the weather. Jude knew he could not be of any help but he just couldn't leave Zero alone against three big scary looking dudes

"We given you way too much time punk" one of the guys said "you either pay us now or we beat it out of you"

"Shit" Jude cursed as he was approaching them, his hands were shaking he had to clench them into fists so he won't look scared. He cleared his throat as he stopped at a reasonable distance from them

"Zero I've been looking for you, can we talk?"

Zero just frowned, what the fuck is he doing here look drawn on his face

"Fuck off bitch!!" The guy on the right yelled turning his head to face Jude.

Jude flinched, eyes blinking fast and the three guys bursted laughing 

"Ohh you scared kid?"

Zero took the chance as they were all looking at Jude and threw a punch shoving one guy on to the other making them lose balance and hit the floor. Then stormed towards Jude grabbing his hand and they both ran as fast as they could  
They hurried towards Zero's truck and Zero drove off shouting his excitement and relief away "FUCK YOU ASSHOLES !! WOOHOOO!!"

He looked next to him at Jude whose hands were shaking 

"Hey you okay?" He asked with concern in his voice

"Yea yea I'm just a little shaken. That was... Fucking AMAZING" 

"Fuck yeah!" Zero shouted again smacking Jude's thigh. "Honestly you saved my ass back there"

Jude just nodded grinning dumbly hands still shaking a little bit from the adrenaline

 

...

 

Zero stopped at the red light, they were now far from danger, he looked again at Jude which was now calm staring out the window.

Zero cleared his throat and said smiling "Um.. I'm starving. Wanna grab something to eat? My treat" 

Jude just looked at him lips slightly parted, what could he answer to that, this guy makes his days a living hell in school.

"Or I can drive you home if you want, it's late anyway" Zero then added breaking the silence

"I think I'll just go home" Jude replied.

 

**  
The next day, Jude was walking to his locker when he caught a glimpse of Zero way down the hall, he didn't turn just continued to his locker, it's not like he was expecting anything from the guy but he just hoped that the bullying would stop, he did save his ass after all.

"Hey Jude!" 

Zero came his way, alone, and Jude let out a relieved sigh, apparently he ditched his friends.

"Hey.. You okay?" 

"Yes" Jude replied hesitantly

"Relax" Zero tapped his arm "I'm just here to say thank you"

Jude gave him a surprised look

"I realized that I haven't thanked you for what you did, it was pretty brave" 

"It's fine" Jude replied closing his locker

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two and Zero broke it 

"Um I told the guys to back off of you, .. I-I'm sorry ... For being an ass to you before"

First it was a thank you and now an apology. Jude was so not expecting this, not that he's complaining of course, plus he wasn't the type to hold grudges so it was water under the bridge

"It's fine" he said again this time smiling and added shortly "I have to get to class.."

"Ye-yes...sure" Zero stuttered stepping away for Jude to go "see you around!" He declared after him

"The fuck Zero what's wrong with you? Act cool dude" he hissed to himself watching Jude disappear from the scene.

 

 

** **  
Zero huffed out a loud breath as he let himself fall into the sofa cushions "thanks again for letting me crash here"

Jude waved his hand as in don't mention it.

Zero's divorce from Jelena left him dry, she was a kickass divorce lawyer and she took every peny she could get from him, even the house, which brings him here to Jude.

"That bitch .." Zero clenched his jaw "thank god though we didn't have kids or else she would've taken full custody of them too"

"I don't get why you even married her in the first place"

"Because I couldn't have you" Zero immediately answered but just to himself, he couldn't possibly admit that he is still crushing on Jude after all these years

"Come on. At least she didn't take your Porsche" Jude added jokingly

"Haha funny" 

"Seriously though, you're in great physical shape and you're handsome. I think you'll bounce back in no time"

Zero smirked, eyes squinting at Jude "so you're saying I'm sexy"

"I .." Jude opens his mouth then closes it "flirtatious Zero! That's what I'm talking about"

Jude gets up on his feet "imma hit the shower first, make yourself at home"

Zero waited for Jude to leave the room and leans back on the sofa, eyes fixated on the ceiling and just smiles. This is gonna be frustrating again, 

he always loved Jude but never really acted on his feelings, of course there was some flirtatious moments from now and then that Zero hoped Jude will get the message but Jude knows it's just Zero being Zero, flirting with everyone was his way of joking.   
AND!! Yeah there was that kiss last year that probably was the reason that led to this divorce by bringing all the feelings Zero had thrown away when he got with Jelena. Plus the kiss didn't really mean anything to Jude as he had just broken up with his boyfriend at the time and he also had downed a few too many drinks that night.

For a smart businessman, Jude is sure oblivious when it comes to Zero's feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow has it really been 5 months??? Sorry for the long wait you probably forgotten about this fic xp  
> Anyway hope you like what i came up with. (I know i suck at writing so any criticism is welcomed)

~Flashback~

"Jude you okay?" Zero frowns worried, opening the door to a drunk Jude.

"No I'm not!" Jude yells drunkingly leaning on the door frame to keep himself from falling

Zero held his arm guiding him in, he gets him to sit on the couch and sits next him. "What the hell happened?"

Jude just stares at him for a moment and leans closer, Zero frowns but he instantly gets distracted by how close they are, taking in the view of Jude's features, his bright hazel eyes, his hair messily covering his forehead, damn he always looked sexy with messy hair. Then suddenly, Jude closes the short distance locking their lips together.

Zero's eyes widen with shock as Jude pushes against him putting more force into the kiss. It felt more desperate than romantic and maybe Jude realized that the kiss wasn't reciprocated or maybe that he's kissing his married straight best friend so he abruptly broke the kiss and ducks his head down panting and feeling embarrassed

"I'm so so sorry" he says voice hoarse and pushes himself away from Zero still looking down afraid to make eye contact with him, and then it hits him, Jelena. What if she saw him? guilt was swelling up in him but also... the need to vomit, he hurried himself to the bathroom and got it all out. 

He stood up, washed his face and moved to close the door and let himself slide to the floor. What was I thinking kissing him like that?? He must think I'm... Fuck you Lucas. fuck you!

..

After a few minutes, Jude heard knocking on the bathroom door

"You alive in there Jude?" 

"No" Jude huffs out, he stands slowly and opens the door head ducking down, still avoiding eye contact "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me"

"Well I don't blame you. Have you seen me?" Zero said smirking, opting for comedy to break the ice

Jude raises one brow at him and smiles "where's Jelena?" 

"She's working late tonight. Don't worry about her. come tell me what happened, maybe I'll give Lucas a visit and ruin his smug face for you" 

Jude chuckles "I think I've caused enough damage for one night"

Zero bit both his lips, he wanted to reprise that kiss from earlier, but instead he just stood there nodding, letting Jude feel all embarrassed and guilty 

"I have work early in the morning anyway. I'll see you later okay?" 

"Uh-wait!" Zero calls and Jude turns "can you drive?" He asks

"Yea, I feel better now. Thanks"

Jude said his goodbye and let himself out sighing.

 

 

** ********

 

~Now~

Zero woke up the next day, it felt weird sleeping in another bed, but also kinda nice knowing that Jude is in the next room. He stretched yawning and got up to take a shower,

Jude had to leave early due to an emergency at work, so Zero had the whole apartment to himself. He did some investigation of his own, no extra toothbrush or something that could belong to maybe Jude's boyfriend.  
Good, Zero smiles, it looks like he wasn't seeing anyone. He went to the gym after and ate lunch alone, he tried to reach Jude to invite him but no response so he entertained himself.

 

..

Zero was drifting to sleep when he heard the door close, he spared a glance at his phone, it was 2:06 am "wow was it this late" he said to himself.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Jude whispered and put aside his briefcase

"No I was going to get a glass of water anyway" he lied, he was actually waiting for him. "So..." Zero trails off "you always come home late from work?"

"Not really, I had a meeting with this lawyer.." Jude can feel the blush creep up on his cheeks. "That maybe turned into a date" he added

"A date?"

"Yeah, I don't know. We were discussing contracts then Stephen started-"

"Stephen" Zero hissed and Jude stopped talking "it's late Jude. I'll get that glass of water and you should probably get some sleep" he moves to the kitchen and taps his shoulder "goodnight"

"Ye-yea goodnight" Jude stands for a moment thinking what he did wrong or why Zero seemed off, its late and I probably woke him or... Shit! Lawyer, Jelena he just got divorced.  
Jude face palms himself and goes to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't what's wrong with me and short chapters. Hope you like what I came up with. Enjoy :)

"Good morning"

"Morning" Zero mumbled between his spoons of cereals not looking up.

"I have the day off, So I figured we could do something. I could help you move your stuff here" Jude offers

Zero clears his throat then says "Thanks but I need to start looking for an apartment" finally making eye contact

"You don't have to"

"But I want to" Zero replies instantly and it seemed as if he cut him off

Jude stares for a moment and nods, he gets back to making himself a bowl of cereals when Zero breaks the silence. "I'm sorry" he turns to face him

"I'm just mad at the divorce and all that shit and I shouldn't" he stops for a second "thank you for always being here for me"

Jude smiles "I love you"

Zero replies in his mind "you have no idea"

 

**

"Oh! Hey. Stephen I thought our meeting was scheduled for next week" Jude said when he entered his office. Stephen was sitting in the sofa going through some paperwork.

"Yeah Jude I'm happy to see you too"

"Sorry I just didn't expect to see you that's all"

"So..?" Stephen asked raising an eyebrow

"So... What?" 

"Are you happy to see me?" Stephen said grinning

Jude blushes and smiles

"I'll take that as a yes" Stephen says with a wide toothy smirk and then picks up the files on the table and approaches Jude "I've been through all of the terms in this contract with my client, the deal seems fair to me. Figured we should close it and move on"

Jude clears his throat "yes but why so fast. We've just given you our terms 2 days ago. Why agree so fast?"

"Maybe I want to get into Business with you without wasting any time" Stephen says in a suggestive tone then continues in a more serious voice "look. I know a good deal when I see one. My client agreed to it and told me to get back to you as soon as possible"

Jude thinks for a moment pouting his lips "alright then" he offers his hand and Stephen shakes it

"We should celebrate" Stephen suggests with a grin

"I don't see why not" 

 

 

..  
~Flashback~

"Hey Jude wait up!" Zero caught up with Jude in the hallways after class

"Hi Zero?" Jude greeted but it came off as a question, 

"What are you doing this sunday?" Zero asked 

"Why?" Jude is still skeptical about his pseudo relationship with his bully turned friend. Since he helped him escape those guys, and after he apologized, it's been kind of awkward when their paths cross. Zero would come to him from time to time and say hi, or ask about how he's doing and then leaves after as quickly as he came.

"There's this party at Derek's house and I wanted to see if you would like to come"

Jude sighs "look. You don't have to befriend me because you feel like you owe me or something. I told you before it was okay"

"No-no no! Its not that" Zero rubs the back of his neck "I want us to be friends"

Jude is bugeyed, surprised he couldn't talk

"That is if you want of course" Zero adds

"I'd love to be your friend. Zero" Jude says with an honest warm smile which made Zero's heart skip a beat and blurt out something he never told anyone 

"Gideon!" 

"What?"

Shit! What did I say. "My real name is Gideon"

"What about Zero?" Jude questions. He was intrigued now

"I think that's a story for another time"

"I'll hold you to it"

This is when Zero knew he was lost. He never told anyone his real name, all that is known about him is that he lives in a foster home. And now he let his walls down for Jude.


	4. Not a chapter

_After the news of Adam Senn not returning for season 4 my love for Zude has died and I lost any interest in the show and also its fan-fiction._

_I originally started watching when they were just about to air season three, I had just found out about Zude at the time via youtube. and got caught up in two weeks, I instantly fell in LOVE with their story and got depressed waiting for season 4 renewal (I loath VH1 so fucking much). Now I don't really give a shit and even if Adam ends up coming back in the middle or season 5 I'm not gonna be watching, I simply lost interest._

**this is only my opinion. And sorry but I'm also dropping my two fanfics. If anyone's interested in continuing them message me.**


End file.
